A Bit Too Much
by lovesGLAMOUR
Summary: Minerva gets a bit tipsy..what happens next?


A/N: This was written for KSpirit for the Secret Santa. Also my first fic ever!! So if it weren't for you guys, Christmas and Secret Santa, I would have never gotten off that couch and written, so thanks all of you for inspiring me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...just my name.

The elegant lady lay in her husband's arm one Christmas Eve night just thinking, thinking about anything and everything. Her mind wandered from her students to the very man who held her close right this moment. He was asleep peacefully, after a hectic day of final Christmas shopping and decorating the tree with his wife, who ordered him around saying things like "No not there" and "A wee bit higher".

She looked up onto his slumbering face and smiled, thinking of how they came to be together. She chuckled as it so happened that the cause of their union was the least likely thing she had expected to happen.

It was exactly 25 years ago on a Christmas Eve night, very much like tonight, that Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore expressed their feelings for one another, however unintentionally.

She had been in Pomona's rooms with Pomona herself, Rolanda and Poppy chatting happily away all night about the silliest things. There had been wine set for them on a table and gradually, as Minerva loosened up, she took more and more.

She was giggling girlishly and said randomly "You know what I would like for Christmas?" The other three women, also tipsy from their consummation of wine, shook their heads and waited for an answer with absentminded smile upon their faces. Minerva continued "I would like to run into my knight in shining armor and be together with him from the moment we realize we are meant for each other."

The women stopped their snickering and stared at this prim and proper woman in front of them, saying that she wanted a soul mate. The very woman who usually frowned upon such silly ideas and thoughtless comments was saying them herself. At least this was what the women thought. Minerva, on the other hand, was being quite serious and never considered this thought silly at all. But Pomona just said, "Perhaps you've had a bit too much Min. Its pretty late so you should go to bed now."

The other ladies nodded in agreement and decided they should go too. So they got up, bade good night to Pomona and left. They parted in the corridors, each going their separate ways to where their rooms were located.

On her way to her own, Minerva moved slowly, as her head started swinging. She barely took notice of anything and didn't see a figure approaching her. The two collided with the other and Minerva lost balance, falling to the floor, managing to look graceful. The other person caught her just before she hit the stone floor.

"Ooh, thank you" she said. She straightened up, brushed herself off, and looked into the startling blue eyes of none other than the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"My pleasure, dear" Albus replied. He was taken aback at why Minerva was wondering the corridors so late. The staff party ended hours ago. He was merely getting hot chocolate. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here so late?"

"Me?" she asked unnecessarily, pointing to herself. The wine was getting to her now. She giggled again and said, "I don't know". Her voice resounded in the hallway and would have surely woken someone up.

She made a motion to move but wobbled around. Albus grabbed her so as to steady her and said, "Perhaps we should take you to your rooms."

"Perhaps…" she replied, a grin on her face. There was amusement in her voice and Albus caught it.

"Yes, we definitely should do so" he said. And he took her arm and led the way. She wobbled a bit more but managed to regain her balance.

"If you say so," she said airily.

They had stopped in front of her door when Minerva unintentionally did a random thing no one would have ever guessed of her. She grabbed his shoulder, reached up and gave him a long kiss. The wine really kicked in and went to her head. Albus would have been an idiot to resist, but being the smart man he was, he didn't and returned the kiss, thinking he must have done something nice to get one from the woman he had loved for so long.

About what seemed like an hour later, they both came up gasping for air. Neither said anything. Albus just lifted her off her feet and carried her into her rooms. He didn't leave it until very late the next morning.

One may only guess what happened. Only Minerva and Albus knew, and she smiled presently thinking about it. Again she stole another look at her husband.

_If only the other women were here. Then I can rub it into their faces and tell them I did get my knight in shining armor, the same night I wished for it and I've been with him ever since_ she thought.

It was then Minerva was truly thankful for wine. After all, it brought her and the man she loved together.


End file.
